Atone for your Sins
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: while wandering through the streets of Silent Hill, Shell comes across the town's infamous executioner.
1. Chapter 1

**Atone for your Sins**

Summary: while wandering through the streets of Silent Hill, Shell comes across the town's infamous executioner.

_**Chapter 1**_

Her hand cautiously gripped the edge of the wall as she poked her head from around the corner. Her cat ears were down and eyes full of fear. Her tail was lightly swishing back and fourth, an indication that she was afraid. There was a gun in her right hand, full with bullets. Her clothes were torn and bloodied and she had a large scar on her face from the last time she got ambushed by those nurses.

Shell deeply regretted coming to this tainted town. When she ran away from home (well, technically her mother kicked her out), she heard about this town called Silent Hill.

"_And in other news, other person has gone missing in a foggy town that was only recently named Silent Hill. Due to its foggy conditions, Silent Hill fans have dubbed the town Silent Hill." _The reporter had said on her television days ago.

Shell couldn't believe that Silent Hill was real. Either, she got sucked into the game or her world became the Silent Hill universe. She wanted to leave, but it was hard finding her way out when the darkness came. It was a siren that alarmed her, a very loud siren and that's when the walls began to peel, becoming more dark and disturbing. The siren faded once it was done and the darkness would usually last up to a half hour. Then it would alarm her again for the darkness to go away.

Both parts were creepy; the dark world and the foggy world. The dark part was scarier and more dangerous than the foggy world and she happened to usually hide whenever the darkness came. "Why did I even think of coming here….?" She murmured to herself, her body sore and tired from wandering and fighting.

Shining her flashlight down the hallway, Shell made sure no monsters would try to attack or ambush her and she walked down the dark hallway, limping. She had somewhat twisted her left ankle while running from one of the monsters earlier that day and it hurt like hell.

Cat ears up and listening for any strange noises, she continued down the hallway until she heard a strange noise. She proceeded with caution and when she turned the corner, her eyes widened in horror and she almost dropped her flashlight.

The monster she had encountered before, the one with the large pyramid-shaped helmet on its head, was currently fighting a group of nurses. The monster resembled a tall, pale, muscular man with several scars on its body and skin coated in rust and blood. His helmet was dark and had sharp angles. His upper torso was bare, but a skirt tied around his waist covered his legs. She was afraid it was made from human skin while the skirt was held up with several belts.

The monster's weapon, which resembled a giant knife, split a nurse in half and the two halves fell to the ground. One of the nurses noticed Shell's appearance and lurched towards her, gripping the knife in its hand. Shell quickly backed up, but slipped on blood on the floor and fell on her back, her flashlight falling away from her reach. Fear coursed through her body as the nurse came closer and closer…..

**SHUNK!**

Until the monster's giant knife came through the nurse's stomach, dark red blood splattering on Shell's face and clothes. The nurse gurgled and the monster lifted up the giant knife with both hands, swinging it to the side and the nurse slid off, hitting the wall with a loud thump and then the floor. Trembling in fear, Shell frantically reached for her flashlight and just as she was about to touch it, a hand grabbed her good ankle and dragged her back a few inches.

"No! Let go!" she screamed out in fear and grabbed her gun from her belt, firing three times at the monster. The first two bullets ricocheted off his helmet, but the last one hit his shoulder and the monster groaned out in pain, releasing her ankle.

Shell quickly grabbed her flashlight and stumbled up, trying to run off. But then a heavy and large hand grabbed her sore shoulder, yanking her backwards and making her fall to the ground on her back. Both her flashlight and gun clattered across the rusted, tile floor. She groaned, pain coursing through her back and sprained ankle.

The giant monster before her stared down at her. She stared back at it, hoping it would realize she wasn't worth it and walk away. _Please…..please go away. Don't kill me….._

She remembered the first time she encountered the pyramid monster.

It was raping one of the nurses and then killed her afterwards.

Shell was afraid the same thing was going to happen to her. Frozen in fear, she attempted to make use of her legs, but was once again frozen as the creature knelt down and situated itself between her legs, hovering over her frozen form. She was afraid if it looked down, the sharp end of its helmet would impale her face, resulting in an immediate death or a slow one.

Fear running through her veins, she raised her hands to try to push the creature off, but it (or he) was too strong and wouldn't budge. Red Pyramid or Pyramid Head, cocked his head to the side and grabbed both of her wrists in his large hands and pinned them to the floor. That's when she began to struggle. "No! Let go of me! Get off! Go away!" she screamed, trying to make use of her legs, but he only pinned them down with his own.

_Please…..if there's a God up there…save me…._she pleaded mentally, tears pricking at her eyes. She looked up at the creature and opened her mouth. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

The creature merely tilted his head to the side again and released one of her wrists. Shell sought out her opportunity and slammed her fist underneath the creature's helmet, her fist meeting a chin and she heard a loud crack. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized she had just broken all the fingers on her hand. The tears finally trickled down her cheeks as she screamed out in pain again, still struggling against the monster's hold.

Reaching out with her broken hand, her thumb (the only thing on her hand that she didn't break) found a leather strap. It felt worn and torn and nearly broken. With all her might, she yanked her thumb through the leather strap and pulled. Hearing a loud** SNAP**, the creature growled low in his throat as the helmet tipped to the side. Releasing her other wrist, he reached up, grabbed the side of the helmet and yanked it off. It landed with a very loud **CLANG** in the hallway.

This time, her heart **DID** skip a beat as she looked up at the monster before her. Her cat ears stood straight up. She expected a hideous, deformed monster, but instead…..the monster before her took on the appearance of a man in his mid-twenties, with jet black hair that stopped around his shoulders and some ends spiked up, landing over his eyes and pale face. His face also had scars, one going over the bridge of his nose and another over his right eye. His eyes, which were a deep, dark red, glared down into her own grayish-green ones.

Her breathing was quiet, but heavy as she glanced over to the right and saw her gun, about arm's length away from her. Confidence suddenly came into her mind and with all her might, she put her left hand on the creature's chin and shoved his face upwards so he couldn't see what she was doing. With her other hand, she struggled, reaching out for her gun. Her hand was screaming in pain as she stretched her broken fingers towards the gun. Just as she brushed the handle of the gun, she wrapped her broken fingers around it as best as she could and went off to aim it.

But then the gun was smacked out of her hand, clattering across the tile floor and rested against the wall on the other side. All her hope and confidence flew out the window and the tears pricked at her eyes yet again. Her wrists were grabbed and pinned down to the floor again, making her look up at the creature before her. His lips were pursed into a thin line and he seemed to be frowning, but his eyes told a different story.

They were narrowed, but not in anger, more in annoyance. Was he annoyed because she kept trying to get her gun back? Fear in her body again, she managed to ask. "What do you want….?"

His eyes narrowed a little more as he leaned down towards her face, his giant form hovering over her. "You."

Her eyes widened. She did **not **expect the creature to talk or even answer her question. "…M…me? Wha…you want my soul? To cause my death?"

"I want _you_." His voice was deep, very deep and rough. Almost like it was his first time speaking. "Your body, your soul, your very _core_." The sentence ended in a growl.

She struggled to ask the next question. "Are you….going to kill me?"

"Sinners must atone for their sins." Pyramid Head spoke. "I punish those Sinners for their sins. You, Shell Hartford, have sinned."

"S-sinned? Wha-what did I do?" she choked out.

"Your sister." He replied. "You murdered your sister."

"No I didn't! She got hit by a car crossing the road!" she shouted. "I have not sinned!"

Pyramid Head growled and grabbed both wrists in one large hand, then gripping her face. "Remember your mistake. Remember your sin." His red eyes glared into hers.

She blinked when something clicked in her mind.

A memory began to play out.

_**Flashback, 3 years ago.**_

"_**Ow!" Shell yelled out in pain as the rock collided with her face. Mia smiled from a few yards away from her. "What the hell is your problem bitch?" she walked towards her sister and pushed her.**_

"_**You weren't listening to me!" Mia yelled back.**_

"_**That doesn't mean you have to throw a rock at my face!" Shell pushed her roughly into the road.**_

_**And then a car collided with her body. Shell watched in horror as the car skidded to a stop and a woman came out of the car, rushing to Mia's body. "Oh-call 911!"**_

_**Mia didn't live through the night. She died from internal bleeding.**_

_**End flashback…..**_

Fresh, hot tears trickled down her cheeks. She….she murdered her own sister and she made it different, saying she got hit by a car when she was crossing the road.

The hand gripping her chin left and rested by the side of her head. "You remember your mistake." The rough voice spoke.

"Yes…." She whispered, not even struggling anymore. "I…killed her. It's….all my fault…." Just letting her body give away, she wanted to just die.

"All Sinners must atone their sins," Pyramid Head spoke with a growl. "And you must atone for yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"_All Sinners must atone for their sins."_

The sentence replayed in her head like a broken tape recorder. Letting a sigh escape from her lips, she whispered. "Kill me."

The creature before her said nothing. He merely just stared at her, as if he were observing her behavior. "You would want to die?"

"Yes…..living is a fate worse than death." She didn't know what to do anymore. She murdered her own sister and was still living in this world.

"There are many things worse than death." Pyramid Head spoke and suddenly, released the weight he had on her. But before she could think, he yanked her up by her wrists and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

_Oh god…..please, don't let this happen to me! _"I changed my mind! I wanna live! Put me down!" she shouted, beating her fists on his back as he stood to his full 7-foot height and walked down the hallway. Shell happened to glance in a room and saw a small group of nurses, staring as they walked by. They seemed to be thinking 'Glad I'm not that poor human'.

Shell clenched her eyes shut. _Please god….somebody…save me from this torment. I just wanna live. I don't wanna die at 19-years old! I still have so much to live for! _She cried mentally. The walking continued for about five more minutes before a pause, a creaking sound, more walking and then thrown onto a soft surface. Her eyes shot open when she realized he had thrown her onto a bed, a bed that was coated with blood and rust just like the walls and floor of the room.

Fearful of the monster's gaze before her, she pulled her knees to her chest in an attempt to keep him away from her. Minutes ago, she wanted to die and now she just wanted to go home and lay in her warm, clean bed.

The door on the other side of the room was still open and when she glanced at it, he did too. He took a few giant steps back and kicked the door close, putting a crack in it.

_Fuck….I'm so screwed. _All the blood drained from her face as he climbed onto the bed. Her mental state seemed to crack.

"Don't kill me!" she finally cried out, tears running down her face. "Please, I'll do whatever you want! Just don't kill me! I deserve to be punished! I murdered my own fucking sister for Christ's sake!" she was going insane. She couldn't take this torment anymore. "Just please…..don't kill me…."

Red met tear-filled grayish-green and she didn't even stop when the creature's hand came up to her face, brushing her tears away. Both large hands held her pale face in his hands as he moved closer to her shaking form. She was terrified beyond recognition. She wanted to leave, leave forever and never come back. "All Sinners must atone for their Sins," he spoke roughly, leaning down towards her face until they were mere inches apart. "And you must atone for yours." And then he claimed her trembling lips with his own.

Kissing the Executioner of Silent Hill was just…..SO WRONG! He was a murderer! A violent monster in this dark and tainted town! He rapes AND kills monsters and people!

But deep inside her mind, she deserved this. Deserved to be punished for what she had done. She was a Sinner and must atone for her sins. Her tear-filled eyes closed and she began to return the heated kiss. His left hand cradled the back of her head while the other hand was hooked around her small form, fingers pressing into her sore ribs. Her head was tilted back so far her neck began to hurt and as if he seemed to read her mind, he lowered her onto the mattress. Then, she felt his tongue brush across her bottom lip and force its way through her teeth, exploring the new territory. Her heart was pounding painfully against her chest, which was screaming for oxygen. Finally, she yanked her head to the side, gaining back her oxygen.

Her chest then tightened when he rolled her onto her stomach and grabbed the hem of her jeans. Ignoring what she said earlier about being punished, she began to squirm underneath the monster. He grinned as she struggled and ripped off everything she wore beneath her waist and ripped her legs apart. She clenched her eyes shut, her good hand gripping the sheets as he entered and then finally let out a pain-filled scream. His large hands gripped her hips as he thrusted, faster and deeper each time.

Tears trickling down her cheeks, she couldn't stop when a strangled moan escaped from her throat. A prick of both pain and pleasure ran up and down her spine. She shouldn't be enjoying this!

She felt his long tongue slither underneath her plaid shirt, up her back to go around her stomach area and then up to her neck, licking away the dried blood from cuts and gashes. The tongue finally forced its way into her mouth, wrapping around her own and making another muffled moan escape. His thrusts became much deeper, faster and pain-filled. Finally, she felt something warm and the monster's tongue exited her mouth, going back up to its owner's. She gave a small cry as he pulled out and gently rolled her onto her back.

He gazed down at her as he situated himself between her legs and gripping her hips yet again, he entered her quick and hot, causing her to scream out again. She had to resist the urge to meet his thrusts with her own. He let go of her hips and started attacking her neck, pushing up her shirt to her ribs and letting his nails rake down her skin. Having only one eye opened, she cursed herself for letting this happen. She should've struggled more, pleaded for him to stop. But deep down in her blackened heart, she deserved this. She deserved to be punished for her sins.

Another moan escaped and it turned into a scream when his thrusts became so deep it was so painful for her to endure. Finally, he let out a groan as he came inside and she let out a muffled cry as he pulled out. Eyes dropping and sleep threatening to end her, the last thing she felt before passing out was a hand on her face.

….

Consciousness began to return to her. And so did the pain. She let out a small groan as her eyes opened, believing the night before to be a dream.

But it wasn't.

She was still in the room with the rust-colored walls. She became aware that strong, muscular arms were around her waist and her head was lying against a chest, which slowly rose and then fell. Fear coursed through her blood as she slowly tilted her head back to look up.

And saw Pyramid Head sleeping.

Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered last night's events. She was raped twice in a row…and didn't even struggle. As she sat up, she had to bit back a scream. Her legs and much of her lower body was covered in blood and bruises. She didn't realize how bad it was. Unlocking the giant arms from around her waist, she spotted a door on the left side of the room and groaned as pain coursed through her entire body.

She walked to the door and opened it. It was a bathroom, the same condition as its bedroom. She walked over to the tub (it was a pretty big tub too) and turned the faucets. To her complete surprise, hot water came out of them.

Once the tub was filled up, she turned off the water and stripped herself of her upper clothes, then stepping into the hot water. Sighing in relief, she relaxed against the back of it and closed her eyes. One second she was relaxing and the next, she was struggling for breath.

Was she being drowned?

No…

A large hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her up. Shell coughed and gasped for breath. _God, I must've fallen asleep. _She thought and looked up at the monster before her. The skirt was still around his waist.

She closed her eyes and heard rustling, a small thump and then splashing. When she opened her eyes, he was sitting in the tub with her.

Opening her mouth, she asked. "I….what's your real name…?"

His red eyes met her grayish-green ones. "Blair." He grabbed her arm and spun her around so that her naked back rested against his chest. Blair leaned down to her ear. "Know this. You can never leave Silent Hill."

She stiffened and looked up at him. "I….."

"Do you want to go back to a home where everybody hates you?" Blair asks, his large hand underneath her chin.

She glanced down, defeated. "No….."

"Then you can never leave Silent Hill. I will protect you from the other monsters."

She wanted to say no.

"Yes….." she murmured. "I will stay."

He leaned down and captured her lips with his. All the while, he thought.

_She is mine. Forever._


End file.
